Comenzando desde temprano
by ToffySweet
Summary: Lysandro Sucrette - Un OneShot de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste.. 18


Como explicar todo esto, ya habían pasado más de un año desde que ingrese al instituto Sweet Amoris; así mismo hice varios amigos y le conocí a él… El chico que ocupaba espacio en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y mi vida.

- Buenos días, hermosa señorita – escuche decir detrás mío, voltee para verme y le vi a él… Ese chico, con un estilo extraño pero único, con una personalidad que me enamora cada día más…

Dentro de poco se cumpliría medio año desde que Lysandro y yo comenzamos a salir, tuvimos muchos problemas para que la relación se haga posible, ya que Lys era muy distraído y yo muy tímida… Nuestros sentimientos demoraron en conectarse, pero hoy soy feliz de tenerle cerca de mí y saber que me pertenece.

Aunque mucho no lo parezca Lysandro era un chico muy celoso, tanto que hasta desconfiaba de su mejor amigo… Amo sus celos.

- Nee, Lys. Hoy no hay clases ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? – dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

- Si, tenía planeado hacerte feliz – Contesto acariciándome

- Eso lo haces perfectamente ¿sabías? – comente depositándole un beso en su cuello

- Te noto bastante animada, ¿quieres divertirte? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a tocas mis pechos.

- L-Lys, es muy tempran.. Ah! – No pude terminar de hablar, Lysandro mientras apretaba uno de mis pechos, comenzó a tocar mi intimidad lentamente sobre mi ropa interior.

Las palabras simplemente no servían en estos momentos con él, siempre comenzaba de una forma dulce y tranquila, pero siendo así siempre terminábamos salvajemente… El rosé de sus dedos por mis pechos y mi intimidad me provocaba demasiado…

- H-Hoy quiero hacerlo yo – dije de forma segura pero con nerviosismo, seguramente mi cara estaba completamente roja.

No recibí respuesta alguna de parte suya… me subió encima de él, dejándome expuesta completamente.

- Eres realmente hermosa – menciono, esas palabras, esa voz, por alguna razón me hacían arder desde dentro.

Bese a Lys en sus labios suavemente, poco a poco fui bajando por su cuerpo y besando cada parte de el… Su cuello, su pecho... Hasta su miembro.

Comencé a lamerlo como si fuera un helado, simplemente que lo hacía muy lento… Poco a poco empecé a masajear su miembro mientras le lamia, entre eso escucha la voz de Lysandro como si quisiera que fuera más fuerte… Pero NO, hoy lo haríamos a mi manera o eso esperaba.

Después de haberlo mojado completamente, comencé a masturbarlo mientras besa la punta de su miembro... –A-Alice- Escuche de Lys mientras tomaba mi cabeza y provocaba que su miembro penetrara completamente mi boca.

Lysandro sujetaba mi cabeza, dándome la idea de que no quería salir de allí… Verle así me hizo pensar y obedecí. Empecé a chupar su miembro mientras que con mi mano le tocaba… Empecé a subir y bajar al ritmo de mi mano… Cada vez escuchaba más la voz de Lys, era realmente provocador verle y oírle así.

- ¡Ahh! A-Alice... – grito, sabía bien a que venía eso… - Lo recibiré todo Lys – dije mientras poseía completamente su miembro en mi boca… Segundos después sentí como un líquido emergía de allí, su sabor no me disgustaba ya que estaba acostumbrada al sabor de él.

- Sabes, con lo que acabes de hacer te has ganado un castigo, pequeña princesa – susurro en mi oído.

- ¿Qué tipo de castigo? – Conteste de forma coqueta

- Ya lo veras, princesa – fue lo último que escuche antes de sumergirme en el placer.

Lysandro seguía debajo de mí…. Mejor dicho su rostro se encontraba debajo de mi intimidad.

El comenzó a lamerme de forma lenta, como yo lo había hecho con el… empezó a tocar mi clítoris suavemente, pero sentía un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su lengua penetraba mi entrada cada vez más dentro. Segundos después fue un intercambio, sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarme lentamente, mientras su lengua lamia mi pequeña intimidad.

- ¡M-Mas... Quiero más! – grite

- Este es tu castigo – dijo con tono burlón.

Lys continuaba chupando mi intimidad y sus dedos me hacían enloquecer al punto de hacerme llorar, quería sentirle dentro de mí… Quería sentir el calor de mi amado.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado tu castigo – dijo de una forma provocadora.

Lysandro volvió a su lugar de antes y yo seguí estando encima de el… Lentamente comenzó a bajarme hasta que sentí la punta de su miembro entrando mí.. – A-Ahh Lys – grite… no podía soportarlo, pero rápidamente me penetro completamente... Fue una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió entera… No sentí dolor alguno, solo placer.

Sentía como Lys me embestía cada vez más rápido… Su miembro estaba realmente caliente, y yo aún más. Sus embestidas cada vez fueron más profundas, provocando que mis pechos rebotaron por cada movimiento de él.

- Tengo una gran vista de ti, princesa – dijo Lys mientras note que mordía su labio, el... ¿lo disfrutaba tanto? Comencé a seguir su ritmo moviendo mis carderas - ¡A-Ah! – menciono Lys entre cortos segundos.

Me acomode de forma que estuviera frente a frente a Lysandro… al ver lo que hice, comenzó a tocar mi intimidad lentamente, casi rozándolo… - ¡L-Lys! Y-Ya no aguanto – grite y como respuesta recibí un beso.

Sentí como su miembro crecía y se calentaba aún más, Lys me beso de una forma dulce pero atrevida... su lengua recorría cada parte de mi boca… Todo comenzó a ser tan rápido que... - ¡ A-Ahhh! – eso se escuchó resonar por toda la habitación… Lys había acabado como yo… Simplemente nos miramos y nos dimos un beso simple pero tierno.

- Te amo Lys – dije mientras le abrazaba

- Y yo a ti, princesa – Respondió…

_**Es mi primer lemon, tenganme paciencia QwQ**_  
_**Opiniones y sugerencia con review~**_

_**ToffySweet **_


End file.
